


Secret love

by I_Dragongirl_A_W



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Forbidden Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Original Character(s), Royalty, Sad love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dragongirl_A_W/pseuds/I_Dragongirl_A_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Your're so close yet I can't touch you...and it hurts the most..." a single tear escaped from an eye and breathe out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The loud sound of footsteps echoed throughout the palace’s corridor and stopped at the certain beautiful wide white wooden door, turning to the servant who was guarding the prince’s room. The room guard nodded in understanding and step to the door, knocked at its surface and spoke in decent volume “Your Highness, Chief guard Mory has come.”

After hearing lightly ‘come in’, Room guard opened the door for chief guard.

“His Highness wants you to inside too, come...” Chief guard motions to the gorgeous boy to follow him, who was stood little far from him, but the young boy rooted onto his place…with fearful face.

To see scared expressions on the boy’s face, chief guard sighs “Stay here then...I’m talking with his Highness...” and then step inside.

The boy fearfully nodded after him.

The chief guard bowed to a deadly handsome man who raised his head to watch at him with most arrogant look on his handsome face.

“Where’s the night partner?” Prince asked when he saw only his chief guard entered into the room.

“The night partner is still afraid to come before you, your highness...” Chief guard bowed his head and said.

“Why did you bring this kind of person then?” Prince growled. A dangerous growl and stood up.

“I’m sorry Your Highness...” Chief guard bowed again.

“Go, I don’t need your sorry right now and let her come in... and don’t give me excuse she doesn’t want to...” Prince glared hard at the Chief guard.

“I’m taking in your words, Your Highness!” Chief guard bowed, however he wanted to say something important but he left the room, as not to want to delay in the order.

"Get inside. His Highness wants to see you, don’t need to be afraid, he’s kind.” Chief guard ensured the frighten boy and left.  
Blue eyes stared at the closed door with fear while clutching his slight ripped cloth shirt at the bottom.

He’s scared…too much.

Yet the young boy swallowed hard and moved his bare feet ahead to knock the door since he had no choice to escape…from this…his new life…

The guard outside of the room sighs at the boy’s hesitation whose hand still rooted in mid way to knock the door and he step forward and knocked the door on his behalf.

Knock, Knock^

“Come in.” again came slow voice.

…

“Go inside.” Room guard said lowly when the boy didn’t move.

The boy first nervously looked at the guard and then at the door but slowly making his way to open the door and put his bare feet into the big royal room then closed the door behind himself. The boy right away lost himself taking in the big room’s attractive look that was so wide and big even as compare to his own whole house, room’s walls were in light cream color, curtains were golden that were giving the room elegant look, big natural world’s portraits were hanging on the walls that attract him more…

“Gorgeous!”

On the other hand, Prince thought as his eyes land onto his partner of night with whom he was going to spend his night to gain pleasure.

Prince adjust his white coat that was decorated with golden epaulettes and examined the boy with amused look on his handsome face as the young boy without sensing his highness was examining him, still looking around freely as if he’s the owner of this big royal room.

But prince grasped quickly this partner of his…is a boy who look much younger than him and he had never slept with any boy in fear of king, but what made his guard to brought a boy to him for gaining pleasure-Prince struggle his shoulders since he already forgive his guard for his big mistake like this as he sees pale beautiful skin before himself.

Then Prince raised his eyebrow after clearly examine the boy and not believing his eyes, how a boy could looks as gorgeous as a girl but what was surprising him, is this beautiful boy live in his kingdom, if yes then how could he didn’t know about him before or he’s from another world…

Even though, the prince wanted to touch this pale and beautiful boy but his mind was not willing to push the matter, if his people know their prince has slept with a boy…it would be forbidden sin…but prince licked his lips as he right away shoved his thoughts aside…who would know that Prince of Sion kingdom slept with a boy, same gender as him since his chief guard wouldn’t dare to open his mouth before them and before his parents if he wants to live...after all this entire is guard’s fault to bring this beautiful, gorgeous boy to him at first place…

“You’re here to pleasing me not inspecting my room...” came cold voice from the prince as he steps forward to gain the boy’s attention.

The young boy glanced with confusion at his side but jumped as he saw dead gorgeous-handsome prince, looking at him with smirk on his stunning face.

Prince smiled to get surprised look from the boy as what he had expected and moved little to him. The boy didn't move or react as he, not making any kind of movement just freeze to his place as his eyes meet with prince as well as prince’s eyes meet with the boy…

Both stared at each other as if the world has stopped for them, prince saw sadness in boy’s blue eyes as the boy saw mystery in prince’s golden eyes that he couldn’t read…but something was strong in prince’s golden eyes that made gorgeous boy to drown into them…and something was in the boy’s blue eyes that made prince to difficult to move from them…  
However, diverting his eyes from Prince’s, fearfully boy looked down at the ground as he remembered its mistake to look directing into the royal member’s eyes…

Prince cleared his throat after seeing fear in those beautiful blue eyes that deeply captive him right away…“I’m not a monster...” and joked to lighten the boy’s mood. It wasn’t in the Prince’s nature to calm someone but for the first time he did and this left him surprised.

The young boy again looked up at the prince but then again quickly lowered his eyes.

“Come closer~” Prince after again clearing his throat and motions with his finger.

Afraid to anger the prince, the boy slowly guided his steps to prince’s side, who was standing near to the chair. Prince was looking unfamiliar to him since he had never seen any royal member to this close. He had thought royal member are so beautiful and handsome and he was right as he has taken quick glance of the prince who was continuously looking at him without a blink.  
Prince sat down in the white and golden color chair with an arrogant look on his face with crossed legs, yet for the prince it was kind gesture since he would talk more arrogantly with others than this.

And he spokes coolly "-…Tell me your name?” for Prince it become hard to call this standing figure a servant or with any inappropriate name because for him this figure looked like a royal member if he had worn new clothes than this torn and old ones, in spite of this, the person still looks so beautiful in his eyes in these clothes…since from the little hole of the shirt clothe he could see white pale skin…that was arousing him.

The young boy kept his mouth shut in fear as he heard the deep voice of Prince…and rooted onto the ground once again.  
“What’s your name?” this time prince whispered, his voice low and gentle.

…

“Well I wouldn’t repeat myself again, So your name?” this time Prince with little growl spokes.

“Y-your h-highness, T-takaba-Akihito...” Boy struggled slightly for air.

“uhm..” Prince nodded and was just affected by the name, his velvety voice and how his lips open and closed after the pronunciation of his name and mutters inside ‘Akihito…’

“So Akihito~, you know you’re now my slave...” Prince asked, noticing the small cloth bag in the boy's hand that now he has clutched tightly against his chest.

Akihito nodded.

“So you will do what I ask, if you didn’t do as what I told, you would be punished by me, understand...” Prince added.

Akihito hesitantly nodded.

“You’re my possessions from now on, do you have knowledge of this too?” Prince asked as he saw hesitation in nod.

However, Chief guard had brought this person for one night stand but prince had became him his slave as what his heart was wanting…even though he knows about this boy a while ago but somehow he was feeling happy…and wanted to possessive him wholly…physically and soul…

Glancing carefully at the prince, Akihito mummers “Y-yes your highness, I know…” and then again lowered his eyes.  
Prince nodded and smiled to him. “Anyway how old are you, Akihito...?”

Staring down Akihito again mutters “S-Sixteen.”

Prince nodded so the boy is ten year younger than him.

“So you’ll have knowledge of how to please...?” Prince asked wry as the thought came to his mind. ‘Did someone already catch the opportunity to touch this beautiful and gorgeous boy before him.'

However, the appearance and shy gestures of this boy was showing opposite of his thought.

Akihito’s head shot up with confusion and stared at the prince.

“You...don’t know how to please someone..?” Prince stood up from his chair to see confusion on boy’s face.

“Have you ever slept with someone and let that person touch you..?” Prince advances his steps to the boy in slow pace as he whispered his words.

Grasping the meaning of the prince, Akihito shook his head hard, innocently.

So he’s a virgin-A virgin, how sweet. Prince thought.

“So you have no experience of it, but do you know why have you brought here hm?” Prince stood behind Akihito and whispered at his back.

“They-said Y-your highness has bought me so I should’ve to come with them...” Akihito softly answered.

‘How sweet his voice is just like him...’ Prince thought to himself.

"Well, I paid price for you so they’re saying right- let me do whatever I want to do with you..." Prince spokes while leaning closer to the boy's ear…that sends chill over Akihito’s skin hair.

“Take off your clothes...”

After hearing strange order Akihito’s hand clenched the thin, soft fabric of his dress, the light material that had wrapped across his frame...and the hot breathe of prince was ghosting over his skin from behind,…afraid him. He had never removed his clothes before anyone, somehow he felt shy out of a sudden, besides he was in royal prince’s room, this thing also making him dead nervous.

Prince stood before Akihito as his words didn’t obey, tearing the boy’s mind away from thoughts.

“Do you hear me, don’t you...?” Prince asked lowering his frame up to Akihito’s bow eyes.

Akihito nodded but he was so scared from inside since he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He was just brought here by saying his parents would received so much money if he come with them and his parents agreed to the royal guard without thinking for twice.

And sell him to royal family to become their slave, he’s first child of his parents, more like he’s not…as his step mother had forced his father to sell him for money that they needed the most to fought with hunger.

At first Akihito plead before his parents, not to do this to him, he didn’t want to leave them and wanted to be with them as their son...and would do work hard than before but his step mother said she would take him back whenever they had money that he know they would never be going to earn since his family is in such a poor condition…that even they’ve no money for buying food…

They just have shelter to live and not so many clothes to wear…but have just enough to hide their bodies.  
Akihito knew why his step mother had done this because he was a extra family member in their house who was just burden to them since he couldn’t do any work because he doesn’t know how to do… since he’s also a kid…

His real mother has raised him with love and affection, and didn’t let any harm touch him, but as she dead, his father married to someone who just beat him and forced him to go out and work, to earn money and he would do that but his small, delicate body and tiny hands couldn’t earn sufficient money that he could take to home...

And then his step mother cursed him and beat him, after that she didn’t give him his portion of food and his father who just listen to his wife not him...he wonder what has happened to his father who always love him but since he was married to another woman he kept himself away from him and never pay any attention to him as if deep down he wanted him…died…

His real mother who always takes care of his every need and scarifies her own needs just for him, he always adore her nature that was completely different from his father’s unkind nature and whenever he asked from his mother about this…she just said his father love her and him but don’t want to show it…so that’s why he still believe his father love him not want to died.

If his real mother didn’t die then today he would not be standing here in slave or any inappropriate tag before royal prince, because he knew his mother would die just for him than to send him here…he missed her so much at the moment…

Recalling his sad life Akihito’s eyes well up and he felt his life was now completing changed as he sees himself within strangers no within royal palace...

Crown Prince Asami Ryuchi felt his heart tugged when he saw pearls into the boy’s eyes and looked away after some seconds seeing them.

He grasped this boy is innocent and it is his first time to get intimate with someone...but he couldn’t let his chance go, what if someone touched him before he could taste this boy...

So slowly he raised his hand and did what he had never done in this whole life, comforting someone...he took his slave’s chin in his hand and asked softly "Are you alone in this world?”

Akihito as well surprised by prince’s touch but he shook his head.

“I will not hurt you if you’re thinking of it...” Asami advance closer to him. If this boy is feared he would hurt him and crying because of it then he’s wrong, he wouldn’t hurt him...how could he hurt this beautiful creature…but the prince, himself has no knowledge of why he said these words because for him one-night-stands were only object to gain pleasure not for comforting.

“B-but I-I don’t know what to do...?” Akihito choked a cry sound.

“shh~ don’t worry...” Asami whispered and hold Akihito’s frame with his hands that sends chill all over Akihito’s body with the small touch as well as to the prince. And Asami lowers the boy’s hands from his chest and pressed their bodies more as Akihito’s chest touched his.

“I’ll teach you what you’ve to do?” Asami whispered near to Akihito’s ear as he hugged his body, not minding the boy’s clothes were tore and little dirty that could’ve soiled his royal clothes but his heart wanted to touch this boy as he felt pull towards this poor boy...

Akihito nodded slowly, first time he felt affectionate by someone else after his mother…somehow he thought maybe royal prince isn’t that arrogant and dangerous what he had heard from the common people….

Asami lowers his hand while still touching the skin of his slave’s arm to his hand. “Come with me~” and whispered slowly and felt the soft skin against his hand, he wonder how could possible for a common people to have this fair and soft skin…he doubt at his slave’s personality and family background but it could be possible for a ordinary person to have this such soft skin...?

Akihito sighed nervously as his bare feet traced a white floor of prince’s room and followed his highness. He swallowed a small lump in his throat as prince taking him to the bed that was covered with cream sheets that look so beautiful and expensive in his eyes.

“Sit...” Asami said to him.

Akihito’s eyes shoot open wide at prince’s words…to sit on this soft and comforting bed?

He shook his head a little. “I-I can’t… your-highness...”

Asami raised an eye and smirk “So you want to please me on the floor...?”

“Would it be convenient to a royal prince like me to get pleasure on the floor?” Asami blows out a hot air with his lips over Akihito’s pretty face.

Akihito steps back and make a distance between their bodies and bowed his head to prince.

“I-I’m sorry, Your-highness...”

“I will accept your apology if you sit on it...” Asami pointed his finger to the bed.

Asami had known why the boy was refusing him since it was offense to servants to sit as same as royal members. However, he had never let anyone to touch his bed since there is a separated bedroom that is attached to his room and its way is also from room’s inside.

In that bed he always get pleasure from his one night stand partner…and didn’t let them to touch his bed or entered into his room since for him they’re dirty…and has no right to touch his pure bed…

Although he himself was so surprised why he was letting this boy to touch his bed and he was doing this just for this boy to whom he had met now…

Asami wiped away the wetness that began to gather on his face due to nervousness. It wasn't supposed to be this way…he was never kind to anyone…and mostly nervous with anyone.

Akihito, slowly looked up at the prince, what he do now. If he didn’t obey his prince’s order then he would be punished but he also could not sit at the soft bed as what he had heard from some people it’s wrong to touch royal’s things...

“Are you going to sit or not!?” this time Asami asked in firm voice that sent cold wave of fear to Akihito’s body, he immediately sat down at the bed without thinking twice but to avoid falling onto the floor, that would have been worse and humiliated for him but it didn’t happened…he clutch his bag tightly in fear while looking down at his bare feet that was high from the ground because of the bed height…

His innocent act amused Asami and he let out chuckle at his childish act. But he seriously looked over his boy’s body, this boy was quite charming and captivating, he had to admit it why his chief guard took this boy for him…he will reward him in the morning...Asami thoughts...

“Now, take off your clothes...” Asami hangover Akihito’s body as he was still in sitting position.

Akihito looked up and surprised to see prince’s face too close over his face…and too innocent expression of Akihito threw an arrow into Asami’s heart.

He was now not able to move from Akihito’s blue eyes that were innocently looking at him, it was the first time for Asami to get this kind of expression from his surrounded people since he could have guessed what expression is true and what is fake…but this boy’s innocent expressions was true like just his face...

Akihito bit his pink thick lower lip as he gazed at the prince with innocent expression...now what thing could have controlled the Prince Asami to lunge himself on the poor naïve boy…and to paste his thin lips over the gorgeous boy’s lips …and kissed him with full desire he has within himself…for this boy.

Akihito’s eyes widen like ball and heart started to beat loudly in his chest and the hold onto his bag got hard. This was his first kiss, because he never has desire to kiss anyone, why wouldn’t it be since his life always goes round on his daily life that always struggle for survival and this kind of thoughts never crossed into his naïve mind however he had never thought to be kissed by royal prince...who was taking his first kiss…his first kiss…

He felt the hair on his arms stand up as prince suck and moved his lips over his slowly at this time.

But his eyes widen as he realization hit him, they both are male then how could his prince kissed him that he should do with a girl not with him, to a boy…what his highness hurt him if he push him off from himself and asked this, he wondered and feared.  
However, he was thinking this but his lips were sealed with prince as if it was one pair of lips…and prince slowly taking his first kiss that made Akihito to close his eyes fluttery…for a moment.

Asami broke off their lip lock and stared at beautiful boy whose eyes were first closed and then widen with shock, then fear but his pale cheeks were red and blushed heavily.

“So this was your first kiss that I steeled...?” Asami muttered near to Akihito’s lips and gave a light peck on the swallow lips again...

Akihito didn’t reply but chew his lip and shyly looked everywhere but not to the handsome prince, Who understand it, he’s true it was his first kiss, a relief smile pasted onto his face as he got his answered even if it didn’t said by the boy…

"I’m glad…and I’ll be your first at every point…”Asami said as he brought up a hand to touch his blushed cheek. Akihito shivered slightly and his eyes stare back to the prince.

“B-but your- highness-should’ve not kissed me…” his silky voice reached out from his lips and protested.

Asami chuckled “Care to explain me why...?” and amused by the boy’s braveness to ask him questions that no one did back.

Akihito gulped and felt cold sweat form in his palms as he started to stated his point “I-I’m a boy and your highness is too and shouldn’t touch me like this. What if someone see it and it would not be good for you and…me...”

Asami understood Akihito’s fear and confusion, he’s right he shouldn’t touch a boy and do it with him. As a prince he should’ve some standard but he couldn’t back out now when he had already touched this boy’s lips…and he would be his…forever…

He knew he had never been with any boy before and never been this eager with someone before and never had the time to think of it as he always prefer to gain pleasure but why now he was desiring to touch this boy…maybe it’s his lust for this beautiful boy.

“Don’t worries about anyone because no one is going to found out I slept with you…my guards never broke my orders…and you also should not be fear for yourself…” Asami’s husky voice assures him.

This was new. This wasn't something Asami had felt before...he had never feared of anyone and cared for anyone, was it because of this boy...? Why hasn’t he feel disgusted with this he’s going to sleep with a boy, a cheap boy who sells himself for money, Why…?

Is he gone insane? Because of the boy’s beauty…

Akihito furrowed his brows in thought, his highness want to sleep with him but he always slept alone but then something hit him…he’s going to sleep with his highness on the same bed…?

He was filled with dread and swallow hard this time and spokes softly “Y-your-highness I can sleep on the floor…”

Asami firstly confused by his words but then broke out into light husky laugh, the boy thought he just wanted to sleep next to him.

Asami’s laughs turned to chuckled “No-, my little naïve lamb, not like what you’re thinking I’ll sleep with you~”

To see more confused look onto Akihito’s face Asami whispered to his ear “But I want to sleep with you without any single clothes on our bodies~”

Akihito’s heart beat escalated further than before to hear, so that’s why his highness was over and over again saying him to take off his clothes but he wondered if he should obey it or not…

“We’ll do what married couples do at their first night...” Asami mischievously winked at the boy’s shocked expressions. But thought why he had given this example to make this boy understand his motive…when they are not married.

Swipe it, he doesn’t care if as like a married couple he’s going to take this boy…and going to broke rule of his kingdom…

“Yo-your highness?” Akihito stuttered, his voice awfully squeaky even to his own ears…like married couples, he knew it…and understand what his prince was tries to say…

Akihito shut up after his first try as he closed his eyes and really couldn't speak anymore…he was going to do adult things that he had no knowledge what it would be like…

Asami took in a deep breath and closed his eyes at Akihito’s shocked and stutter’s voice, what he’s doing…is his lust controlled his brain like that he couldn’t see this boy-his-slave-is a naïve--virgin-innocent-boy.

Frustrated with himself, Asami felt he made a grip on Akihito’s wrist and the soft rustle of a bed’s fabric reached to his ear as he pull Akihito up onto the bed and let the boy’s bag fall down over the floor in slow motion...and hangover the boy.

Akihito startle by the sudden move and force but immediately caught by a strange scent of the warm and soft bed that he felt for the first time in his life, but he realized something and opened his eyes and stares at the prince above himself...”M-My bag...”

“Now shut your mouth up and do what I’m saying!” Akihito heard prince’s deep voice commanded him and right away he sealed his lips in fear.

"Take-off-your-clothes!” looking down Asami firmly said, irritated by his disturbing thoughts.

Akihito blinked for a few times but fearfully brought his hands onto his little tore shirt, his hands shook as he tried to open the front buttons.

Asami looked at his failed attempts and annoyingly brought his hands onto his and tore the shirt from Akihito’s body, swiftly, like a wind and parts it from the boy’s body to ground and he stopped.

Akihito’s pale skin was absolutely beautiful, his nipples were pink and perky, and his blue innocent eyes were giving expressions that his body was ready to be manipulated...

Asami licked his lips softly at the view and ready to commit a sin in his life even if its forbidden sin…he would do it.

His big soft hand rested on Akihito’s head and made it little up and put a pillow that was fluffy under his head and Akihito could smell rose’s smell from it that made him to close his eyes at the fragrance that was same like a garden’s flowers where once he had worked.

Asami began to take off his own clothes that covered his well build body, firstly his coat then his thin shirt…just pants on.

Akihito’s cheeks burned in shame to see naked prince before his eyes even though prince is a boy too but for him it was too much…since the naked figure is prince of Sion kingdom…and dangerously too handsome especially his sharp golden eyes…

Breaking away from his thoughts, he almost yelps in surprise when unfamiliar fingers touched his neck softly and then replaced by warm lips.

Their naked chest touched with each other that made both of them to close their eyes at the sensation …but for Akihito it was too powerful since he had never felt this strong feeling in himself and moan out lowly, like a kitten (Asami thoughts). He felt prince slowly kissed his neck then to his jaw, by this touch soft whimper escaped his mouth that encouraged the prince to do more.

Akihito had grasped the bed cover in his pale hands and felt a strange sensation cross his belly when prince kissed his nipple…  
travelling his eyes up the cell then to prince, Akihito’s shakily fingers loosen the grip of sheet and grasped prince’s hair to removed it from his nipple.

But the soft silly hair of the Prince made him did the opposite of it and he buried prince’s face more in his chest to gain more touch…Somehow he was enjoying this...Prince’s sensual touches on his sides, on his chest and more to his nipple…and prince’s hair’s softness in his fingers from which he didn’t want to part now without feeling more.

But the boy made a mistake by touching Prince since Asami had never let his sex partner to touch his any body part, just let them to feel pleasure from him. Because he felt dirty from them…from their touches, once a girl in her heat had touched him and then she had to take wipe on her hands more than hundreds times…just to touch him…because the touch jerked him and he felt disgusted with it even though he was doing the same thing...but he wouldn’t never admit it after all he’s royal prince...

But Asami hadn't expected himself to like anyone’s touches. No, he hadn't expected to himself to feel… this...His touches…this boy’s touches on his hair….

This boy, to whom he wanted to feel, wanted with whole soul, made him opposite of his rules as he let him touch his body without any disgusted feeling that surprising him more…and moreover he went on fire just because of his little touch on his hair…like a shy kitten and he wants more of it.

He moved his hands from Akihito’s sides to his clothed legs, his fingers gently unraveling the softness of boy’s thighs…Akihito clutched harder prince’s hair and pulled a little as he felt his highness’s hand on his private part.

Prince’s hands kept exploring his clothed skin before he finally started to work onto boy’s pants hook to unhook it…and in swift move he lowered the pants and let the boy shiver a little under himself…

Akihito’s body freeze at this as well his hands, he felt vulgar of himself exposing like this by Sion prince…

He felt prince’s hand brush on his inner thigh skin and then to his private area…but before it touched there, Akihito hold prince’s wrist while shriving a bit…

Asami raised his head up and confusedly looked over Akihito’s face that was full with sweat and some kind of worry…that he guesses what...

“I’d not hurt you…” spokes soft as he could…if someone had stops his desire to do something and hold his wrist like that…as if they’re ordering him then the words would be opposite of current one but Asami again did what was not in his nature… consoling someone.

“So can I touch you now?” Asami softly whispered and takes permission as if he’s Akihito’s slave…

Akihito somehow didn’t know what possesses him as he directly stared into the warm golden eyes and shyly nodded and let the prince to touch him there where he wouldn’t allow anyone to touch.

For Asami, it was sick to touch someone there as he never touché any male there before but he liked to touch this naïve boy who innocently trembled at his touchs…and closed his blue eyes like a kitten and right away Asami guessed it, he liked this boy to touch and be touched.

Prince’s lips touched his collar bone and there he sucked hard and make Akihito to mess out with the first time pleasure he received from other…like this…as prince’s fingers continuous to work on his softness part.

By passing time, he felt a sudden heat buildup in his abdomen and his toes curled slightly...what is it? Akihito’s mess mind thinks…and blurs lust filled eyes tires to look over prince’s handsome face to know, and Prince Asami just smirked at the back in answer.

Akihito felt so much guilt at the lack of shame what he was doing with the prince and what prince was doing to him when he saw Prince’s devil smirk…but too soon his lips let out a cry of pleasure as prince pump him hard and then slowly.

"Ah~…ngh…" he moaned as his back arched a bit upwards to feel more touch of this kind.

The heat rolls in his chest and travelled down to his belly and after some moment of touchs he felt like he’d be crack… breaks apart…if it wouldn’t stops but no after it the want was too much good for him as his virgin body release for the first time…on Prince’s hand.

Asami had never done this to anyone before (give pleasure) but it felt good him too as he saw blessed face of Akihito while closing his eyes at his high…and parting his full pink lips in urge cry…

Then without any wasting of time Asami unbuckle his own pants and threw it along with his boxer and kissed the boy once again but this time, open mouth and pushed his tongue into the small mouth of the whimpering boy and kissed hard.

His hands slid to run over of Akihito’s thighs, his knees and then to hips, squeezing them, softly, savoring every taste of the boy.

After some satisfied moments of touch, Asami moved out from the bed to get lube and Akihito, when gained his sense back from the mind-blowing open mouth tongue kiss, could feel prince had removed the rest of his clothing when he returned to the bed again and his naked skin touched the prince’s skin…moved his hands on the prince’s arms as he opened his eyes, gasping for breath, and try to lifted his head up from the pillow to see what was prince doing.

But pain shoot him as he felt something entered into his opening and he cry out in pain…”No-!” and pushed Asami a little from himself but Asami wanted to prepare the boy fully before taking the naïve boy and slid his finger into his hole and then added second.

But to soothing the boy, Asami kissed his temple and then added third to fourth but for the virgin boy it was too much…his drenched body clung to prince’s fingers tightly as try to endure the pain...however...  
“Shh, Relax!”

Akihito shivers heavily and starts to sob as he felt himself crack and felt like going to break…he just wanted to part with this foreign pain but how...as his hands were bond with slave tag or he would be punished...thus , because of fear, tears starts to leak out from his eyes as he shut them tightly...

Asami thought he had prepared him enough and then guided his own member into his beautiful boy’s opening.

Akihito’s eyes shot open instantly as felt a huge pressure down his body and something big entering his opening, now tears breaking freely and rolling down his cheeks to pillow and he whimpered “S-Stop…”

Asami stopped right away as his ears caught cry sound and he looked over Akihito whose face was filled with tears…that tug his heart harshly…even if those were not the first tears he saw first time because every night he sees this kind of tears but somehow these tears…this blue eyes boy’s tears awoke guilt in him….so he stopped and reached his hand up to wipe them away.

Beneath the boy was panting heavily, whimpering in pain and was barely keeping his eyes open as he shut them tightly to endure the pain.

“...Shh, It’ll be okay, the pain will go away…” Asami kissed his boy’s temple as he feel worry for the boy…and wiped his face with his palm and gently caress Akihito’s sweaty bangs.

But he began to slide inside him more. He knows he’s so big, too much for the boy to take and it would be so painful for the boy beneath himself as he felt just his head has went further a little but he was already out of breathe. Never had he slept with someone as tight as the boy moreover this naive virgin who doesn’t know what to do next. Just by this Asami thought he was going to lose his mind and would fuck the boy senselessly.

Akihito felt like as if he was ripped in two as the sharp pain numbing his spine and he wanted to push the man away once again but he still could not…”P..please…its h-hurt…s-stop..”

When Asami felt how the boy's body still tried to reject him, he bent down his head to kiss his cheek, soothing him and slowly moved to the neck as he also slips his member into the boy.

Once he was in the boy, he didn't feel like to move because, he wanted to wait for his boy to adjust and connected their lips, kissed Akihito slowly as he feels him to relax a bit with his kisses…

Although, huge thing Akihito felt inside him but the Prince’s kisses distracted him from it. It was unfamiliar thing for him and he little wonder how could a boy entered into the other like this, he wanted to looked down to see but could not because when he did to see, his bottom hurts right away and made him to keep paste to the Prince like that.

Odd yet embarrassed thing…

Asami taken in his boy’s expression of confusion and smiled but still waited for a moment, allowing Akihito to adjust a little more with his size but his patience was going thin with passing seconds in the tight heat of the boy and he pulled out till the tip was just in and then entered slowly and started to move with slow pace…but suddenly snapped his hips forcefully, thrusting in hard and hit the boy pleasure point.

Akihito who was feeling relief from the pain but with the thrust, let out loud cry and felt again strange sensation build up and moan in pleasure. The sound escaped his lips at the movement of prince, cringe him with the shame what he was doing.

However, as more pleasure starts to build up, again earlier strange tangle happen in his stomach…to escaping from the sensation he tried to focus his mind on the other things but could not and pleasure build up in a huge wave that made him to brought his hands at the back of prince’s body and hug him while slowly he starts to move his lips against the prince’s for the first time in the night.

Akihito equally back kiss send Asami to high as he thrust into him hard again and bite his lips to open them and the boy did, their tongues meet, but prince didn’t let go his chance at this touch as he went deep into the boy.

“ahm..”Akihito moan out as prince hit his prostate .

“ahh! do-you-want-more .” Asami asked as he unlinked their lips and stared at the red face boy below himself. Akihito looked up at him under his bangs and shyly nodded in lust.

“Then-say-it~” Asami gave bite on his nipple and pull a little.

“nhmm!!” Akihito griped prince’s hair tightly at this.

“Say~Akihito~” Asami licked Akihito’s lower lip to spoke.

Akihito hold prince’s face in his hand and brought it to his face and did the same as what prince had done him…licked prince’s lower lip.

Asami chuckled at this copy gesture….too naïve…he should teach him what to ask…

As Akihito had not known how to give pleasure as he had no experience but Asami gain pleasure from his innocent touches and gestures…moreover from his sensual voice and lust filled innocent blue eyes.

“Akihito~ say~ you want more” Asami licked Akihito’s earlobe and give it a bite.

“uhmm more~” Akihito moaned as prince slow down his thrust.

Asami again chuckled but he buried himself deep as he bite Akihito’s neck at the same time…”As you wish, kitten.”

And right away the royal room filled with a delighted noise of both of them, as both of them arched towards each other to gain more touch…more pleasure…more satisfaction.

And all manner of dignity forgotten, all rules of nobility throw out from the window as they replaced by lust, hunger, desire,…as Prince Asami just wants to touch this boy as much he could even if he’s his slave but he was cherishing him as his precious jewel…his blue diamond…Takaba Akihito.

One last thrust and both came at the same time, as Asami into Akihito and Akihito into the prince’s body.

But Asami didn’t pull out after it, he just stared at the boy under him who was now about to open his eyes after the magical moment and stare back at the him with haze.

Asami lowered slowly and catch Akihito’s lips within his and kissed him slowly and pull out from the boy.

Akihito’s heart was racing so fast as if it wanted to pull out from his chest because of the prince’s caring nature and loving touch, he knew what he had just did with the prince was not like the married couple did because he’s not prince’s wife and prince isn’t his husband, they both are boys…equally male…it would be sin for him, for the people of kingdom.

But deep down he was little glad his first time was like this so tender and full of affectionate.

Even yet he doesn’t know prince’s true personality but he felt pull toward his highness and tears slide down his eyes but he didn’t care of it because after four years he felt someone kind to him…after his mother...and he wanted to keep it like that.

Asami pull away from the kiss and smiled at him as he sees tired expression on his face…Asami wants to second round but the boy’s tired look stops him and he wiped his tears away with his hands.

Akihito’s half open eyes looked blur before himself as he felt peck on his pink lips again but he felt soft blanket covered his body. He was so tired that he couldn’t remember where he was laying as he holds something and hugged it.

A_A_S_L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami is an obedient boy. Period.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami, slowly opened his eyes when his left arm started to feel sore and lifted his head to see what cause of it and notice he’s naked, may be because of cold he felt sore.

‘I must have enjoyed my last night.’ Asami thought in sleepiness. But his eyes flew open in surprised when he found…in his bed an unfamiliar figure was hugging him.

He knew his sex partner has no dare to touch him then who has death wish that made that person to touch him when he was sleeping…

His surprised changed into anger and he pushed the sleeping figure’s arm from his frame, and sat up on his bed. 

Looking down at the bundle in his bed that was cocoon from head to toe and just letting him see his blonde hair. He tried to remember a person with blonde hair yet nothing come in his mind.

The sudden force pulled the beautiful boy out from his sleep and he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings as he lowered his blanket but after some seconds he remembered where he was but his heart started to beat loudly as his eyes looked over angry prince who was staring at him with burning and confused eyes.

Akihito hurriedly tries to get up but his lips let out pained cry as he made the first attempt.

“Ah!!”

Asami narrowed his eyes as he remembered the last night by just listening Akihito’s soft voice that he had heard in very different kind ways. 

“Stay still...” Asami mutters, seeing the boy was looking at him fearfully and with pained expression, instantly his eyes faded from anger to warm.

He was the one who has let this boy to sleep onto his bed however he was about to pick him up from his bed so that this boy could sleep in the another room that was attached to his room but Akihito hold his arm and used it as a pillow…and slept soundly, like a kid...

To see him sleeping like that Prince didn’t dare to disturbed his sleep so he ends up sleeping next him.

Akihito lay still when he notice how the prince’s anger low down and again warmness returned into them like the last night.

Asami passed him soft smiled and once again caught up by the charm of the boy-his-slave and did the thing that was not in him. He lower his frame to the boy side and blow out air from his lips that made Akihito’s hair to fly little up from his eyes to forehead.

Akihito’s eyes shut slowly at the coming comforting air that relaxed him a little. He was feeling worry to be near to the prince on his bed…he knew his life now completely changed…he’s no longer Takaba Akihito but a slave to the prince who had bought him by giving money to his family. Even though Prince is stranger to him yet his caring side soothing his heart from the hurt that he got in these four years.

His thoughts stopped as he felt prince’s hand onto his chest that was covered with blanket, he looked instantly up at the prince with shocked face…what his prince was doing?

Asami smirked as he sinks his hand into the blanket and brush his fingers over Akihito’s nipple then to his belly.

“ngh~...” Akihito starts to shiver at the cold touch, but he couldn’t stop the prince to touch him as he unconsciously also brings his hand up to the prince’s face and closed his eyes at the warm soft skin of the prince.

Prince of Sion, Asami Ryuichi amused by the soft gesture that made him to lower his head until his lips catches his slave’s and suck, lick them and kissed him gently.

After satisfied with slave’s lips Asami broke the kiss, but still remain closer to Akihito’s face and speaks “You know,… you’re amazing in bed.” and catches his lips with his again.

Prince’s words pull back Akihito into reality and he looked up at the ceiling as he processes them…amazing in bed…

What is this? Is Prince Want him in the bed like this way…to enjoy his body…what is his position this low?

Akihtio doesn´t know what to think of that words but he understands it was not the good thing for his life…this position…

The cold sweat began to build on his face as well as tears into his eyes…he had thought, everything would be fine after he came into the palace-the-unfamiliar-place and mostly after the last night. But it hit him hard like hell as he understands what royal family wants from their slave…

Akihito closed his eyes tightly and drew a long breath as prince suck his neck and gave him small kisses. He wanted to shove the prince away from his body and told him he is not that kind of person who do this kind of things for money, but he felt scared…shit scared , …why not…after all he’s just a mere person…a commoner who has no power against the Royals… 

Feeling a hand on his arm Akihito turned the head and saw prince was staring at him with-worried look? Why he’s worry over him since he’s his slave and just amazing him in bed?

“Is your bottom hurting?” Asami in his deep voice asked.

Akihito barely looked at him when he nodded, a little...lie because Prince was gentle with him. While his mind whirling with how his situation ends up, none of the circumstances were favorable to him, if he say no then what prince again would do what they did last night so he end up saying yes.

“Try to sit up slowly, It’d be more comfortable for you...” Asami raised his weight from Akihito’s body and sat up on the bed.  
When Akihito thought he’s fine but suddenly sharp pain shoot up and he slumped back on the bed, helplessly stared at the prince.

He was scared and tired as well and was on the verge of crying up but he felt a hand held his upper body and helped him to sit on the bed.

Asami has seen how his beautiful slave was tries to sit up but he felt guilty over him as he thought maybe he was rough on him last night on his first time…like he usually did with his others sleeping partners. 

“Better?” Asami asked.

What he’s doing-asking his slave if he’s okay or not even though he’s prince from whom this slave should ask.

“hm~” Akihito immediately covered his body with blanket as he sees lusted eyes of prince over his white skin.

“Crown Prince!!” someone knocked on the door.

Called Prince turned his face to the white door but his eyes shoot anger at it as he recognized the voice, it was his cousin’s...Asami Raiden.

If he knew that he slept with a boy then he would tell everything to his father and his life would be end…as well as this boy's…and this he didn’t want.

So Asami looked back at the boy who was also sacredly looking at the door.

“You go wear your clothes and hid in the bathroom.” Asami step down from the large bed and said while covering his own body with white robe.

Akihito looked at his clothes that were on the floor but his shirt was fully torn and wasn’t in a condition of wear.

However, he got up from the bed while covering his body with blanket as Prince Asami waited for him to dress up but as prince’s eyes went to Akihito’s shirt’s condition, he went to his large wardrobe and pulled out a long fine shirt and gave it to him.

To see too neat and clean clothe Akihito shook his head, but Asami grasped his hand and placed the shirt on it with simple words “Just wear it quickly.”

Akihito tightens his grip on the shirt as he waited the prince to turn back to him but no-Pervert-Prince-Asami glued his eyes at him like a curious kid.

Small chuckle escaped from Asami’s lips, he was never this eager to see someone’s body…but he was now…if he order him to wear this shirt before him he know he would do it but somehow he didn’t want to see helpless in that blue eyes…even though his gaze was enough for others to know his intention and they without thinking would show him their bodies shamelessly however this boy wasn’t like that people… not even to their single hair…because they are not match to this pure beauty and innocent soul.

But he still needs more of this boy’s life, after all he’s his slave but in-what-position he still hadn’t decided but one-position he had already fixed for his-gorgeous-slave…after going through the last night… 

Asami turned his back to the boy and kept himself busy in his wardrobe while saying “Wear it quickly”

Akihito first hesitate to remove the blanket but as he heard knock once again on the door, he immediately in fear let the blanket slip from his naked body and with difficulty, because of pain in his lower, he worn the shirt that was up to his knees and covered his thighs too…

“Crown Prince Asami, are you in?” Asami Raiden shouted again.

“Yes, Prince Raiden, your highness is still in...” said the door guard to him.

“Why he’s not opening the door then!” Raiden shouted at the guard who just bowed his head.

“My prince is still sleeping and he would not be happy to disturbed, Prince Raiden, I will inform him you have come to meet him.”  
“Shut your mouth up, don’t order me!”

“What do you want so early?” Asami asked in angry voice as he opened the door and saw his cousin shouting at his loyal guard.

“Oh my my, finally to be soon king has woken up...” Raiden said in mock.

Asami chuckled “do I still look sleepy to you...?” and asked back in same mock.

“No~ but my dear Crown Prince for your knowledge…It’s already lunch time if you have fully woken up...” Raiden showed his watch to him.

“Then.” Asami without care asked.

“The King asked for you when you didn’t show up at breakfast table so he’s now angry with you, for your careless attitude so I thought help you a little in making lie what you can say before the king…”Raiden inform him.

“Thank you for informing me but No thanks I’ll find my way.” Asami adjusted his white robe and walked back into his room from the door.

“Anyway, what made you to lock your room from inside?” Raiden followed him in.

“I just wanted to sleep in privacy...” Asami sat down at his bed with crossed legs.

“So by this way, no one could find out you has slept with someone again…” Raiden cockily said. 

“You can think anything as you desire…” Asami said with his wave of hand.

Asami Raiden was right, entire palace know how horny their prince is but Prince Asami Ryuichi has good taste while choosing his bed partner and everyone feel jealous of him for that…

He’s only child of his parents and only Crown Prince of Sion Kingdom so that’s why king and queen has raised him in spoiled way.

At the age of sixteen when Asami has put request before his parents that he wanted to bed with someone…firstly king was so happy to hear it, finally his son was becoming a man but after that every night Asami enjoy his night but it turned down to the king when he heard prince Asami wasn’t showing any interest to becoming a king and wasn’t learning protocol how to be a king even though deep down he knows his son didn’t need any protocol to become a king but just for his people he wanted him to behave like a prince not like a spoiled child so that his people could believe that their future king would be capable of leading them in good way.

But this Prince Asami Raiden knows well if Prince Ryuichi hadn’t become king of Sion then he has some hope of becoming the king...so practically he’s the rival of Asami...

“Crown Prince, while I was banging on the door I heard someone’s yelp from inside...is there anyone in this room except you...?" Raiden looked around the bedroom.

“What kind of voice do you expect if a freak banging on the door when other is sleeping...” Asami laughed, but staring at his cousin hardly.

“I’m not a freak, but…you are…who always slept with some dirty people and enjoy touching them?” Raiden retorted, not taking the insult.

“If you're done then door is there, I wants to fresh up...” Asami retorted back, his eyes twinkling with fury as he arrogantly ordered...

‘How dare he call Akihito a Dirty person…’

“You better not to be so high of yourself...Prince Ryuichi!” Raiden said with his narrow eyes.

“I think of myself high and it shouldn’t be your problem to worry...now you can take your leave, Prince Raiden.” Asami stood up as he glaring equally at his cousin.

“One day, I’ll knock you down… you just wait...”Raiden said as he bites inside of his cheek in anger.

“Let the time decide who’d knock down whom?” Prince Asami coolly said and smirked highly when with red face Raiden reversed and walked away.

Asami doesn’t like his cousin from his childhood, who always put his nose into his every step of life and pumping his parents against him...and his parents trust his cousin than to their own only son just because Raiden always show fake kind nature to them and gain their attention.

But Asami is a Prince of type who would always show what actually he is…not faking anything in anyway…

Angrily Asami picked the pillow and throw onto the ground.

Why he should’ve to faced this freak every time...can’t he just let his life live on his way...according to his wishes.

However, he would never be going to face defeat from his cousin who is less powerful, as compared to him...he would show him who is capable of throne and then he would do what he wanted to do with his cousin…

Though, in his thoughts he entirely forgot about the person who was hid in his bathroom and was sitting on the edge of bath tub, looking down at his hands where water was running between his fingers along with his tears. He had heard all words which had said by the person who was in prince’s room.  
Is now he becomes a dirty person...?

‘Dirty’

…

…

“No, I’m not.” After wiping his tears with the back of his hand, Akihtio mumbled and stared at the big mirror with burn in his eyes but that burn right away dimmed as he caught a glimpse of visible marks on his exposed collarbone.

Opening up his shirt more he frowned as he saw more marks on his chest to tummy, down to hip bone.

He was looking the quite picture of marked skin…

Running his fingers through his silky blonde hair to the exposed skin where touches of Prince were still there, that left him feels…dirty. 

Feeling sweat of dirt hugging him, his whole body, making him feels more uncomfortable…and dirtier...which weaken his strength of standing on the ground with proud face that he saw in the reflection a minute ago and slid him onto the ground with a loud slap on his face as reality what he is now.

It wasn’t what he has decided for his life...A slave? A Dirty Slave? No!!, he has dreamed of becoming an honorable boy to whom everybody would respect...and praise his parents especially his mother to have this kind of good boy, that was what had taught by his mother for his life but Not this…

He wouldn’t accept this life…NO!

“Hey, why are you sitting on the floor?”  
Prince spokes from his back, cutting his thoughts off.

With watery eyes Akihito looked over his shoulder and saw Prince was staring at him...confusedly.

However, as Prince Asami noticed his slave’s red-puffy eyes, which again tugged his heart, lowered his frame next to the boy, he softly asked “What happened? Why your eyes are red? Were you crying earlier?”

Slave Akihito shook his head and said "N-no." while looking away from prince’s worry eyes.

Asami looked at him for a moment or two, and then seemed for the first time he, truly observe his slave’s face that shows deep sadness in boy’s heart.

Bringing his hand up, Asami touched Akihito’s face and wiped the tears away but the boy back off from his touch by lowering his head...that made Asami to frown at his attitude.

"Why are you crying?...did I hurt you last night?” Asami muttered.

Akihito didn't respond; just keep his focus on the floor.

“I’m your master-your owner, you should answer me when I ask you something!” Asami while losing his patience spoke up.  
Akihito’s sadness flicked by the coldness of prince that he forgot he has.

Fearfully Akihito quickly replied “I-I’ve never d-done it before, I-It’s new for me-this life-last night-all-I don’t know what to do, I-I don’t want-...” consuming his further words, Akihito started to cry.

Looking over the boy unease face, sadness in his blue eyes, and sensing the boy’s inner turmoil, Asami diverted his eyes from him to floor.

It looked like he has forced his self over the innocent being last night when he could’ve provoked it and now the boy was sad because of him and would be hating him from heart and he felt what he hasn’t felt before… worrying…fear of losing someone…

“I-I want to g-go back to my home...” Akihito whispered into his cry.

Asami blinked in astonishment as he heard words…he hadn’t expected this, his slave asked him to set him free...?  
He sat watching, helplessly, as great wracking sobs leaved from the lips that he has kissed. His shoulders heaved and felt useless while seeing the tears leaked out from behind eyelids that were tightly shut...

He had seen many people cry before himself but this time he didn't have a clue, now why the boy was crying, and why his sad and crying face making his heart upset, however without knowing the fact that it obviously concerned with the wracking boy.  
Wanting this upsetting feeling to go, he reached out his hand to the crying boy and gently touched his shoulder, but as he touched it, Akihito jerk away from his touch. And so he just sat there, helpless and watched the boy longing weep for his home.

To make it end, Akihito’s sobs gave way to sniffles before he looked up at the prince and whispered “P-please, I-I want to go home...”

A_A_S_L

"Good afternoon, father~..." Prince Asami greets his father as he entered into the dining room and right away, all present servants straighten themselves more and bowed at him.

"Why are you coming now when you didn’t show up in the morning…?" King Asami asked harshly, placing the silver goblet on the eating table.

“Father, I’m truly sorry for that…I was just tired from the last day’s work…” Prince Asami bowed his head in apologizes.

“A prince should be responsible for his duties even if he’s dead tired…” King said and glanced at the servant that was standing behind his seat.

“Serve the food…and you sit and eat quickly…I wanted to have an important talk with you…” 

Asami, frowned-important-talk…?

However, he sat down at the chair next to his father and started to eat, as he was eating he remembered about the weeping boy who was in his room and ordered his room guard to look after him and didn’t let anyone know about him. 

‘He must be hungry’

‘I should bring some food for him too’

But looking over his father, he remembered, he has an important talk with his father.

What should he do now…? How could he bring the food to the hungry boy? He couldn’t let his father wait for him otherwise his father would be angry with him that he already was and he didn’t want that, he never wants his father to be angry with himself…

“uhm…father, If I join you after some while, is it all right with you?” Prince Asami asked while chewing his food that was about to finish.

“Why…? Do you have something more important than my talk…?” King asked back with raised eyebrow and wipes his mouth.

“Well~ no…I’m done and wanted to use washroom, so?” Prince Asami lowered his head and felt awkward at his words.

‘What the hell…washroom seriously~’

King amused by his son’s uneasiness that he has never seen before and speak with laugh “You can take your time then…after that come to the library room…”

“Yes, father…” Prince Asami said and wanted to bang his head on the table for his childish excuse.

With side eyes Asami sees his father got up and patted his back and left the dining room. 

He immediately stood up and picked an empty white plate and started to fill it with dishes that were before him.

To see this, one servant moved forward and shockingly said “Your highness, let me do this.” but in heart wonder why prince was colleting the food when he already eat it but not dare to ask, if he wanted to live.

Looking up at his servants, Asami realized what his servant was thinking.

“Put your mind in right thing not in my matters, Got it” and said with murderous glare that send all servants a step back from him in fear and Asami hurriedly left the room with the food in his hands.

And servants looked at his back with shocked faces at what just happened.

Crown Prince Asami Ryuichi did his work himself….? 

A_A_S_L

In the Prince’s room...

With a faraway expression and unfocused thoughts, Akihito with crossed legs looked over the bed while sitting against the chair that was opposite the bed as just one question repeated over and over in his mind, what would be his life after this...  
This…he didn’t want his life like that...

He wanted to live freely and independently…

Looking up he whispered in trembling lips “What should I do...Mother~? Guide me.”

…

“You probably would hate me now for what I did last night?”

…

“B-but I’ve no choice...I was scared, you know if I refuse the prince…he would’ve punished me...”

…

“Who would punish you?” 

Akihito, startle turned his head to the person.

Here the Prince of Sion stood before him with something holding in his hand.

Asami walked over to him and crouched down next to him, “Akihito...who would punish you?”

Looking down, Akihito shook his head as if saying he didn’t want to talk about it to him.

…

…

“If you think, I’ll punish you then you’re wrong, I’m not a cruel prince...” after some moments of silence Asami said.

“I-I wasn’t thinking that...” Shockingly Akihito looked up when Asami guessed his thoughts correctly.

“Then what were you thinking...about-our-last-night?” Asami, whispered, make sure his words could create red color on the slave’s cheeks that he was dying to see.

Akihito’s breathe caught, but quickly he shook his head and looked down.

“W-what is this...?” Akihito heard himself asking when Prince’s eyes didn’t leave his face.

“Oh, this is your lunch...you must be hungry, right...?” Asami forwards the plate to his side. Akihito, right away, slides back and made distance between themselves.

Asami raised an eye in question.

“T-thank you, but I’m not hungry...” Akihito stuttered but his tummy say opposite of it…as it…growled loudly.

“Oh, probably you’re not hungry...but your tummy is...” Asami just chuckled and said while pointed with his finger at Akihito’s tummy.

…

“Look, I’m not pity you if you assuming it, It’s just I’ll not let my slave to starving...especially that one who caught my attention...” Asami slowly whispered.

At this Akihito closed his eyes tightly and clutched his tummy tightly…Slave? Yes. He is.

…

“Akihito, don’t be stubborn and eat...” Asami, hold his hand and placed the plate on his hand and felt the boy’s hands shaken in his hold so he slipped away his hand from the boy’s even though he wanted to hold that soft hands for some more seconds.

Akihito shakily put down the plate on the ground and looked over to the Prince who smiled “Eat.” 

Nodded slowly, Akihito uncovered the food and eyes pop up, seeing so delicious dishes in the plate.

“Akihito, what’s in your bag…?, you seems too much worry about it earlier…” Asami asked pointing at the bag neared to Akihito and recalled how emotionally Akihito was when he has asked him about his bag when he was about to left the room to meet his father.

Looking up from the dishes, Akihito hid his bag from Prince’s eyes because he didn’t want him to know what is inside…that was so precious for him…and he didn’t want anyone know about it.

“I-It has my things…” Akihito simply said, not looking at the prince’s side.

At this Asami guessed Akihito didn’t want to tell him so coldly he stood up, just so that he couldn’t force him to speak with him…however the reason was different because akihito was avoiding to looking at him that somehow irritated him... 

“Okay, finished your food, I’ll be away for the whole day and will not returned the room till midnight so make sure you freshen up and got enough sleep...and nobody sees you, if it happens then just say them you’re my new servant…serving Me personally but no one else in this palace…” Asami, tugged his hands into his pocket and said.

Reaching at the door and without looking back at the boy he answered his earlier question that he found difficult to answer but not now “and forget about your home…from now on this is your home and serving me is your duty…and moreover, You’re not going to be set free until I don’t give my content…and you.are.completely.Mine.” said that he left the room and his guard closed the door after him.

Sitting on the floor, Akihito just stared at the closed door with shocked gaze, now what is he…a prisoner…?

But he remembered the prince has bought him, he has paid price for him, so practically he’s prince’s property now as what has said by the prince himself …

Lowering the food, Akihito took his bag and hugged it to gain some comfort from it.

A_A_S_L

In The Library…

“Son, you’ve come…?” King of Sion asked as he sees his only son entered into the library.

“Yes, father…and I can’t let my father to wait for so long…” Prince Asami, with high posture said and stood next to his father.

“Good, It’s a good sign of a king for not letting anyone wait for your arrival…” King commented and reversed and walked to the certain long and big wooden bookshelf. 

He pulled out red thick book from it and presses the brick behind it, across from them a big wall parted and opened a secret room that only King know about it.

Asami frowned, but without questioning his father he followed him into the room. King lit up the room as he pressed the electric button neared to the wall and walked to the big glass showcase that has very big blue crystal stone at the top of it. 

King opened the glass by reaching to the crystal and rolled it and then whole showcase started to sink down on the ground and big white box replaced its place…

Standing behind his father Asami amused by his father ways of keeping something so secretive…

Prince’s father step forward and opened the box and took out a shining katana that has its kingdom symbol and was very looking powerful.

“This- katana was given by my father to me, when I was in your age…” King started explaining his confused son whose eyes were only on the katana that was attracting him to itself.

“It is our pride, our kingdom precious treasure that always given to the crown prince, so that he could understand what actually self deference and honor mean by just holding it…how does it feel when you have kingdom’s pride with you that just show that you are honorable to hold it and worthy to received the respect by your people…”

“But it doesn’t mean you should show arrogance and egotistical after receiving it, but humble and kind. A Crown Prince should be able to listen to his people and fight with all his might against his enemies to protect his kingdom. It proves them, you’re a right choice and your words are worthy to accept…” 

King brought the katana before Prince’s face in swift move that startle the prince for a second and moved backward a little “Just look at it, it’s too much powerful when it has its owner with itself…isn’t it?” 

“y-yeah…too much powerful…” nervousness was clearly shown on the prince’s face, even though Asami’s father would not hit him but seeing his father with burning eyes with a katana scared him a little, After all he has been a warrior.

“That’s good answer, So…today, I’m giving this sword to Its new Owner…” King said, softening and motions the katana at Prince’s side to take a hold on it.

“Me…? Father…?” Asami, with shocked look asked.

“Yes, You. Who would you think are able to handle this pride of our kingdom, hm…?” King with smile on his face said.

“Now will you take a hold on it…”

Prince Ryuichi, nodded and took the katana from the king’s hand. 

It really felt honorable to by just holding it, weighting its weigh in his hand and staring at it. Asami swing the katana a back and forth and felt Its might was explainable…and feeling of holding it…is incredible…

“It is really amazing father, I never have hold this kind of katana before…” Asami said with satisfied face.

“Good to know that you admire it…” King smiled.

“So from now on you’ll carry this katana with you wherever you go…to show the world whose new owner of this honorable katana is…” King with pleasant and full of proud said and felt it might be what his father had felt when he gave him this katana…

“And you are this kingdom’s pride, Prince Ryuichi, never ever let it fall down…” 

Asami’s action halted midway as he heard the king’s words…and stared at the king with something in his eyes and whispered with determination ”I know father, I will never ever let this happen…and will protect this Kingdom with my life.”

 

A_A_S_L

“Who are you…? And what are you doing in the prince’s room…” A muscular boy asked as he entered into the prince’s room.

“And this is prince’s clothe that you’ve worn…?” He pointed at the clothes.

Akihito, for a moment scared by the person who suddenly entered into the room and looking at him, stared to asked questions.  
“I-I’m Takaba Akihito…” Akihito replied while clutching the prince’s white shirt that hugged his body.

“This is Prince’s clothe…isn’t it?” that boy asked again, stepping forward a little.

Akihito sacredly nodded “Y-yes…”

“Who have told you to worn…? You would be punished if prince knows this…” the boy angrily said.

“No-, Your highness, himself give me this clothe to wear…” Akihito immediately said as he heard punishment…he didn’t want it…

“…!” that boy startle on his place. “He gives you this clothe…?”

“Y-yes…”

“Himself?”

“Yes.”

“But-…Hey! Where are your pants?” The boy suddenly looked down at Akihito’s creamy thighs and gulp down…’they look smooth’

…

…

“Ookay-, now tell me what is actually happening here…? And by the way I’m Otsu Kou…Crown Prince’s personal servant…” The boy said.

Akihito shockingly thought for some minutes because he couldn’t say prince bought him and spend his night with him, it would create the problem for both of them, even though for prince it would be little punishment but for him it would be his head…and it scared him…but suddenly he remembered prince’s words…

“I-I’m his P-personal servant, he hired me last night…” Akihito looked lower, in heart thanks the prince for telling him this or his lie would be caught in nanosecond.

“What? But I’m his personal servant…uhm, might be he thought he needed another one since I solely can't handle his needs…” Kou said with pout that gives relief to Akihito.

“But why have you worn prince’s clothe…? Where’s your…?” Kou asked and now stood beside him.

“They were torn---I- I mean dirty so he give me his to hide my body…” Akihito quietly said.

“It’s strange…Prince never let anyone touch his things but he gave you his clothe just because your clothes were dirty…?”

“I-I don’t know why…” Akihito tries to hide true fact that Prince wanted him to hide quickly from the man who was on the door in the afternoon…and take this excuse for himself to that why prince give him this clothe…

“Well, It’s really confusing.” Kou rub his neck. 

…

“Hey, forget it. Come with me, I’ll give you my old clothes to wear because anyone besides me sees this…you’ll in trouble that I don’t want, you look pretty innocent…” Kou hold his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Outside, Room guard raised his hand and put it on Kou’s chest “Where are you taking him?”

“To my room.” Kou simply said.

“You can’t take him with you without Prince’s permission.”

“But he needs to wear proper clothes.” Kou argued.

“He already is wearing them, so let go of him.” Guard with hard glare said.

“No. He didn’t. What if other people see him like this then what would they think of him?” Kou said, pointing to Akihito’s thighs.

“If you don’t tow him with you in these inappropriate clothes then no one knows.”

Akihito looked back and forth between the arguing parties as his one hand in Kou’s clutch and another in hiding his nakedness of thighs and legs from anyone’s view.

“Alright, I will bring clothes for him here.” Kou said defeated and turned to Akihito “I’ll be back in minute.” And left him on the door.

“Erm! You should go inside” stepping before the boy while back facing him, Guard said with calm face not looking back at the boy’s nakedness that he saw for a second earlier when Kou pointed at Akihito’s thighs.

Akihito looked at the guard’s shoulder then at the way where Kou has disappeared…

His freedom…that was slipping away from him…and he couldn't do anything…to hold it...

With longing eyes he went back into the room and the guard closed the door after him.

 

A_A_S_L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said Asami is an obedient boy to his parents then He is. 
> 
> This is the Katana that King give to Asami. I like this one so...............
> 
> http://img.wallpaperfolder.com/f/53BC63F79A80/samurai-sword-3d-best-white.jpg
> 
> One more thing, Thank you all for the support. *Kisses*


End file.
